


Love Doesn't Descriminate Between the Sinners and the Saints

by badwolfchild



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: BigBrother!Len, First Kiss, Fluff, Get Together, Humor, Len is a closet nerd, Lewis Snart's A+ Parenting, M/M, Romance, coldatom, post-legends finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:45:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7910506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfchild/pseuds/badwolfchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What started as a quiet morning on the Waverider, quickly took a 180. Now Len has somehow found himself fixing Sara's hair every morning, </p><p>And he was okay with it, until Ray walked in and caught him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Doesn't Descriminate Between the Sinners and the Saints

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this sitting on my computer half finished since February. I waved as canon drove past. 
> 
> I had to finish it since the coldatom fandom seems to have, well, gone cold.

     Leonard loves early mornings on the  _ Waverider _ . All of the other members on their merry little team are still asleep, and he gets to have some peace and quiet as he drinks a cup of coffee. This morning was different though. He had just finished getting the coffee maker set up when he was interrupted by the sound of swearing coming from the bathroom. His curiosity getting the better of him, he went to explore. He leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms. Sara was struggling with her hair in the mirror.

 

     “Not a very good assassin if you haven’t noticed me standing here.” He commented. She jumped and almost threw a knife at him. He raised his arms in surrender, but kept leaning against the frame. “I’m unarmed.” He smirked.

 

     She sighed and tossed the knife down on the counter. She went back to fussing with her hair. “I didn’t think anyone else was up.”

 

     “And it will remain like that for at least another hour unless you keep swearing up a storm like you were.” Leonard thought about leaving her to her hair when she swore again, very loudly. He rolled his eyes and pushed off the frame. “That’s it, come with me.” He turned and left. “And bring a brush and hair tie.” He called back to her.

 

     Sara had a dumbfounded look on her face, but did as she was told anyway and followed him to the kitchen with the items that he requested. He pulled out a chair. “Sit.” She sat down slowly as he took the brush from her.

 

     She crinkled her brow as he started to brush her hair back. “What are you doing?” She finally voiced her question.

 

     “Brushing your hair out. It makes it easier to do a french braid. That  _ is  _ what you were attempting to do earlier, correct?” He set the brush down and started to collect the hair at the crown of her head.

 

     “Yeah,” She answered. “But I mean why are you doing this?”

 

     Leonard gave a tight-lipped smile and continued to braid her hair. “Because,” He finally spoke. “At the rate you were going, you would have woken everyone on this ship up in the next ten minutes. I very much enjoy my quiet mornings when no one else is around.” He finished off the braid with the hair tie right when the coffee was done. “You are now free to go be  _ quiet  _ somewhere else on this ship.” He said as he turned to pour his cup of coffee. She silently got up and left, and Leonard sighed in relief. He sat in the spot she had vacated and started to tinker with something that he had,  _ borrowed _ from Raymond’s lab.

 

     Sara reentered the kitchen and sat across from him with her own cup of coffee. He hung his head and sighed. He pushed the piece of tech aside and gave her his full attention. “Did you not get the part where I told you to leave?” He drawled.

 

     She ignored his question. “This is really good.” She motioned to her hair. “Where did you learn to braid hair like this? Been moonlighting as a hairdresser?” She joked as she leaned forward.

 

     He mirrored her movement. “If I tell you will you go away?”

 

     She thought for a moment as she took a sip of coffee. “Maybe.” She finally answered.

 

     Leonard leaned back in his chair. “My younger sister Lisa and I didn’t exactly have parents of the year. Had a lot of practise helping her get ready in the morning for school. Is that good enough for you, or do you want the rest of my biography?” Sara nodded seemingly satisfied and left him alone at last.

 

***

 

     The two got into an easy habit. Leonard would fix her hair while they waited for the coffee to finish, and then she would leave him alone after the coffee and her hair were done. He claimed he only did it because it was quicker and quieter to just let him do it. Sara just nodded and smiled, letting him believe what he wants to believe. After the first week of this Kendra was the first to comment on her hair. The two had taken a break from sparring and were eating lunch in the kitchen.

 

     Kendra nodded to the other woman’s fishtail braid. “Your hair looks really cute.” 

 

     Sara finished putting her sandwich together and smiled. “Thank you.” The two sat down at the table across from Leonard and Ray. They watched for a moment as the two men were hunched over the table. Leonard was working on his cold gun and Ray was attempting to pick a simple padlock. “What are you two doing?” Ray’s head shot up and Leonard just shifted his eyes to her.

 

     “Pretty boy here is helping me upgrade my cold gun. In return, I’m showing him how to pick a lock, low tech style.” Ray nodded in agreement and went back to the lock. After a minute the lock popped open. He beamed at the man beside him.

 

     “I got it!”

 

Leonard cracked a genuine smile, but then quickly smothered it to a smirk. “Congratulations, you can now steal a bike with a bobbypin.”

 

     Ray kept on smiling. “Well, I gotta start somewhere.” The two shifted their attention to Leonard’s cold gun. 

 

     Kendra leaned over to whisper in Sara’s ear. “Ray is like, a literal ray of sunshine. It’s almost like Snart is  _ trying  _ to get a reaction out of him at this point.”

 

     Sara nodded in agreement. “Yeah,” She focused on Leonard as he listened to Ray. Ray was pointing to a piece of tech in the cold gun and Leonard was watching him talk with a small smile. He glanced up and noticed that she was watching him. She smirked at him with an eyebrow raised. He let the smile drop and avoided eye contact with her, shifting his focus back to his cold gun.

 

***

 

     The next morning found Leonard silently fixing Sara’s hair again. She was the one to speak first. “So what’s the deal between you and Ray?”

 

     “Don’t know what your talking about.” He deflected.

 

     “Oh, just the fact that you were giving him heart eyes at lunch yesterday.” She responded matter of factly.

 

     He ran the brush through an especially stubborn knot in her hair, causing her to wince. “Oops.” He said in a deadpan voice.

 

     Sara opened her mouth to call him out, but was stopped by the object of their conversion walking in. Ray was still in his clothes from yesterday. He had bags under his eyes and a serious case of bedhead. He yawned and ran a hand through his hair. The raven haired man froze in the doorway and rubbed his eyes. He then looked around the room as if to say ‘is anyone else seeing this?’.

 

     “Did I wake up in the twilight zone?”

 

     “Yes.” Leonard replied in pseudo-seriousness as he went back to working on Sara’s hair. Ray shuffled into the room and sat down at the table. He blinked sluggishly at them, still not believing his eyes. “Take a picture, it will last longer.”

 

     Ray shook his head. “Sorry! It’s just, out of all the people on this ship, you’re the last one I expected to be braiding hair.”

 

     “Want me to do you next?” Leonard gave Ray a suggestive smirk.

 

     A blush crept up Ray’s neck. He tripped over his next words. “What? No! I mean- I don’t, have long hair, so you can’t, braid it.” 

 

     Leonard just continued to smirk as he tied off the braid. He turned and poured three mugs of coffee and brought them to the table. Sara looked at Ray in concern. “Are you alright?”

 

     Ray shrugged. “Fine. I just fell asleep in my lab again. I smelled the coffee so I came straight here. What I didn’t expect to find was the kitchen transformed into a beauty salon.” He took a sip of coffee. “Speaking of my lab, a certain piece of tech seems to have gone missing.” He looked pointly at Leonard.

 

     Leonard put on his most innocent face. “I’m the thief on board so you automatically assume it’s me?” He put a hand over his heart. “I’m hurt.”

 

     Ray looks genuinely sad. “I’m sorry, it was wrong of me to assume. I’ll ask Professor Stein if he took it by mistake, or maybe I-”

 

     Leonard cut him off. “Hey Raymond, trust your instincts more next time.” He tossed the younger man the piece of tech from his pocket. Ray fumbled with it then gave Leonard his best ‘I’m very disappointed in you’ look. 

 

     Leonard just smirked back as he took a sip of his coffee. Sara watched the two as Ray was the first to break eye contact in a huff. He gathered his tech, and in his hurry back to his lab, left his coffee behind. After they watched Ray leave Sara turned to glare at Leonard. 

 

     “How old are you, fourteen? You’re acting like a middle schooler who has their first crush.”

 

     The smirk dropped from his face. “Drop it.” He turned and put his mug in the sink.

 

     Sara was about to speak again when Mick stumbled into the kitchen with a yawn. “You shoulda seen him when he actually  _ was  _ fourteen.” He smirked and Leonard had a bad feeling. “This one time-”

 

     Leonard cut Mick off before he could even begin. “Enough, Mick. Unless you want her to hear about New Year's circa nineteen ninety eight.” That got Mick to shut up real quick. Leonard poured a fresh cup of coffee and left without another word.

 

***

 

     Ray was working on the arm of his suit when Leonard entered the lab. The thief snuck up behind the younger man and peered over his shoulder to watch him work. 

 

     “You forgot this.” Leonard set the mug on the table in front of Ray. He jumped back and bumped back into Leonard’s chest.

 

     Ray put his tools down none too gently and sprang out of his chair. In a moment that he would later blame on exhaustion, he got into Leonard’s face. “What is your problem with me?! We all saved the world from Savage, stopped the Time Masters, and even somehow brought you back from the dead! You get along just fine with everyone else on this ship now, hell you get along better with Rip! A man you couldn’t stand to even be in the same room as before, than with me! So I’ll ask again, what the hell is your problem with me!?” Ray finished with a small shove.

 

     The room was silent except for Ray’s heavy breathing after his big speech. Leonard spoke slowly, picking his next words carefully. “Before my life became an,” He paused and waved his hand around. “Endless episode of  _ Doctor Who, _ I would have said that I had a rough childhood. But a pretty reliable source once told me we all had rough childhoods and that I should just get over it.” Leonard focused on his hands as he started to kneed his thumb against his palm. “ _ Now,  _ it would be easier to show than tell you.” 

 

     Leonard’s hand shot forward and grasped the back of Ray’s neck. Eyes shut, he pulled Ray toward him and crashed their lips together. The kiss didn’t deepen, Ray frozen with his eyes wide open for a couple seconds. When his brain finally caught up with what was happening and he went to lean in, Leonard was already pulling back, mask in place.

 

     He nodded with a thin smile. “Right. Now that you know, I’ll just leave you alone from now on. You won’t have to worry about me bothering you again.” He quickly spun on his heels and started to leave the lab.

 

     Ray grabbed his arm and tugged him so that Leonard was facing him again. “Wait! Just, wait a minute. I’m not good at, talking or explaining how I feel, mostly because I myself am not sure half the time,” Ray started to ramble and Leonard tried to leave again, misunderstanding where Ray was going with this. Ray tugged his arm again. “ _ But  _ I do know I’m sure about this.” Ray wrapped his arms around Leonard’s neck and initiated a deeper kiss this time. Leonard kissed back right away and rested his hands on the other’s hips.

 

     The two broke apart and leaned their foreheads against one another, just grinning like fools.

 

     The mood was broken by the sound of fake barfing sounds at the entrance of the lab. Their heads spun in unison to find Sara leaning against the doorway with her arms crossed. “I don’t know what’s worse, when the two of you were unknowingly flirting with each other? Or the two of you making out every two minutes like the hawks?”

 

     Mick showed up behind her. “Definitely the makin’ out. It’s like watchin’ a sibling get it on.” Sara nodded in agreement.

 

     Ray hid his face in the crook of Leonard’s neck in embarrassment. He smiled at the younger man, then glared at the other two watching. “Now that the peanut gallery has gotten their thoughts known, they can now  _ leave _ .”

 

     Mick nodded with a smirk. “Whatever you say boss.” Sara just gave a mock salute with a matching smirk and the two left them alone once again.

 

     Ray pulled back once the coast was clear. “So, you watch  _ Doctor who _ ?”

 

     Leonard is speechless for a beat, then scoffs and shakes his head. “Seriously? Everything that’s happened in the past five minutes, and  _ that’s  _ your take-away?”

 

     “I was talking to Gideon a couple weeks ago and I found out since we’re on a time ship, she has a backlog of all the episodes,  _ including _ episodes that haven’t aired for us yet.” Ray had a smug grin on his face.

 

     “Well, I say we go invade the Captain’s quarter’s. Don’t think it’s very fair of him to be hogging the most comfortable couch and largest tv on the ship all for himself.”

 

     They started to leave the lab. “Breaking and entering, you sure know how to show a guy a good time.”

 

     Leonard smirked. “Don’t forget to add trespassing to the list.”

 

     Ray bumped his shoulder. “How could I forget? Just like our first date. At least we’re not repeating the whole theft half of the evening.”

 

     Leonard held up a wallet. “Are you sure about that?”

 

     Ray padded down his pockets, and slouched his shoulders in defeat. “Does it physically pain you not to steal?” 

 

     He went to reach for his wallet, but Leonard pulled it out of his reach at the last second. He gave Ray a quick peck on the lips instead. “Guess you’ll have to stick around to find out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow my tumblr badwolfchild and scream about coldatom with me


End file.
